Grim Tombstone
Grim Tombstone (墓石グリム Boseki Gurimu) is a noteworthy mage who has aligned himself with the dark guild, Black Sabbath, and like Lo Benedict, once served as a high authority figure among the No Beard Pirates in his past. Alongside Lo and his captain, Grim is a loyal and dangerous affiliate of Black Sabbath, with Grim in particular being the most unsettling in terms of behavior and personality, as well as in terms of his magic and capabilities. While not much is known about the name of his magic, it can be said it relates to zombies and the undead. Unlike the rest of his fellow pirates, Grim seems less interested in reveling in chaos and panic and is often more focused on his own personal desires. Despite this, he still shows complete loyalty to both Francis and the guild's master, Faust Mephistopheles. Instead of delighting in the misfortune he brings along with him, Grim has often shown secret yearnings to surpass the guild master and steal his throne of godhood and ambitions of world domination, although very little are aware of this closely guarded secret of his. Appearance Personality Synopsis Magic and Abilities Trivia *Much like the rest of Black Sabbath, Grim is based on a pre-existing character; sharing the same name, personality and abilities as his spiritual precursor. Grim was brought into Fairy Tail Fanon simply for the sake of having fun with the guild and character. Like Francis and Lo, Grim was based upon a Ship of Fools Wiki character who has gained a reputation of sorts for being a somewhat popular antagonist; albeit not to the same extent as that of Francis and Lo. **Grim's name, much like his original counterpart's, was derived from the concept of the "Grim Reaper," who is a personification of the concept of death. This acts to support Grim's zombie theme, due to zombies being undead and thus related to death as well. Likewise, Grim's last name, Tombstone, is meant to refer to graveyard tombstones, which are markers to determine where someone was buried and who the deceased are. *Like Francis, Grim has an unusual way of laughing in the Fairy Tail universe, as he constantly goes "dododododo" when laughing. This is derived from Grim's laughter as a One Piece fanon character, where in the One Piece setting, characters can possess strange and unusual laughs that can sound like anything. "Dododododo" in this case, is the Japanese sound effect for a quickly beating heart, which was meant to emphasize the natural fear one would expect from encountering zombies and other fearsome beings and phenomena. *If Grim were to be adapted into an anime, Wyvern 0m3g4 has decided that leitmotif (or "theme tune") would be Adventure on Ghost Island, a piece of music from One Piece's OST (or "Original Soundtrack,") which was composed by Kōhei Tanaka. The choice of music reflects Grim's original concept as a One Piece fanon character, and his zombie theme. *Grim's appearance is that of Gin Ichimaru from Bleach. Quotes Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Black Sabbath Category:Wyvern 0m3g4